Joshua Chamberlain
Joshua Chamberlain was born on Obroa Skai to parents who were both teachers at the Central University. They hoped he would follow in their footsteps, but the lure of military service superseded his love of academia. Soon after acquiring his teaching qualifications he stunned his parents by enlisting in the Imperial Army. His high level of education didn't endear him to his fellow Recruits, but he excelled in not only tactics, but also displayed a humane quality when dealing with situations of command. Most consider Chamberlain a dying breed of officer, one who considers personal honor and loyalty as well as mercy invaluable traits. He is considered a relic by those who would kill indiscriminately and without thought, but he looks upon such acts as deplorable. This is probably why Chamberlain is held in slightly higher regard by some of the Empires enemies. He also takes great pride in the fact that he is one of the very few in recent memory, at least in the Army rank structure, who has been promoted up the line to Major General without having been breveted. Army Service After graduating from the academy Chamberlain was given the rank of Private First Class and assigned to the First Assault Fleet. At the time this unit had two very high distinctions. The first was that it was the only offensive unit in the Empire and the second was that its commanding officer, Captain Trey Connel, was a former Emperor of the Empire. At the time this unit was also a fully integrated unit within the Navy. Chamberlain enjoyed his time here and was eventually promoted to Sergeant. An Empire Divided His time in the 1AF would be rocked by the massive split when then Emperor Charon vacated the throne. Defections were erupting in all areas of the Empire, but Joshua decided to remain loyal, even though first Connel, then his XO LT Steiner left the Empire. Being rather forcibly thrust into a command role, Joshua continued to work closely with the Navy members of the unit, even though many of them felt the effects of the split as well. Home Garrison and ACO Assignemnt Eventually Chamberlain was plucked from the 1AF and assigned to the home garrison on Coruscant, here he met two people who would have a huge impact on his career. One was Major Alvaro, who was his direct CO and the other was Raider Aspect. Chamberlain rose to officer status during his time with the home guard but it was during the reign of Brigadier General Durand as Army Commanding officer that both Chamberlain and Aspect would come into their own. Due to their levels of high activity both Chamberlain and Aspect were promoted quickly, Chamberlain received his highest number of awards and promotions during this time, eventually rising to the rank of Colonel. When Durand stepped down his AXO Drakken, became Major General and leader of the Army, this made Joshua AXO, with Aspect rising along with his, as had been the norm through their friendship and service. When Drakkens inactivity prompted a change Chamberlain was made a Brigadier General and made Aspect his Executive Officer as well as a promising Major Jacen Boshuu the new BCO. Treason in the ranks and arrest After a long while as ACO Chamberlain wanted his friend Raider Aspect, now a Colonel, to assume the mantle of Army Command, as he had always been one step behind him anyway. Aspect clearly wanted the role, but the Emperor did not wish him to have it. Chamberlains requests for reassignment were refused and in a move that shocked Chamberlain, Aspect assumed his new name of Owen von Ismay and defected to the New Anzat Order under the traitor Wilhelm von Ismay. Making the best out of a bad situation Chamberlain made Major Boshuu his new AXO, but in another surprising and bizarre twist, Boshuu murdered an Imperial Moff and was later executed. Boshuu claimed he was under the influence of Jedi at the time, but contemporary accounts are dubious at best. Chamberlain was arrested shortly after as he had been quite close with both of the men who eventually betrayed the Empire. He urged the member of the Army to remain loyal though whatever the outcome of his arrest. Task Force Delta Much to his surprise given the fact that most persons at the time who were taken into custody rarely left with their lives, Chamberlain was released and assigned to a special Army unit created by the Emperor himself called Task Force Delta. The unit was mainly responsible for arrest of Imperial enemies and quick strikes against a variety of targets. As well as this Chamberlain also still retained the role of ACO COMPNOR and COMPForce Eventually Chamberlain was released as ACO and Task Force Delta was moved to COMPNOR under Admiral Frank Bach. The name of the unit was changed to COMPForce as many officers in other branches took offence at the elite nature of the unit and it was thought the new name might deflect some of the resentment. Chamberlain found a fast friend in Admiral Bach and it was the Admiral who promoted Chamberlain to Major General. It was here that Chamberlain first met Tnsumi Shine who became his XO in the unit. Chamberlain found him to be a highly motivated, if somewhat violate soldier. Shine apparent death in a hyperdrive accident devastated Chamberlain, who held the funeral aboard his flagship. COMPForce reorganization Eventually COMPForce absorbed Inquisition and Chamberlain basically had been handed the command of COMPNOR, with the exception of IRD. The influx of manpower and ships greatly increased the punch of the unit. It was shortly after that Chamberlain met a new Recruit named Rluso K Dark. Dark was hauntingly familiar and under questioning was revealed to be none other than Tnsumi Shine himself. The fact that his memory had been wiped and his death faked is still being looked into by Chamberlain, who has vowed to get to the bottom of his friends mystery. Kashyyyk A time Chamberlain would rather forget is the military intervention on Kashyyyk. His unit was assigned the task of "clean up" involving the Wookiee population of the planet. Being in the military many years Chamberlain knew the real meaning of the term and while he never personally killed any Wookiees, as military commander he took full responsibility for the massive deaths that occurred there. To this day many widows and orphanages still receive mysterious packages of goods and credits that are unsigned. Recent Changes With the recent emergence of the New Republic and activities that have included the capture of CompForces XO, Maxamillion Power, Chamberlains attitudes have altered. He has become more hardline in his thinking, especially towards those who have hurt his command directly, a trait that has been common in his military career. While all the Empires enemies need fear his wrath, a few shall need to take extra caution in future. A New Era for COMPNOR In a move that surprised few, Chamberlain was elected to be the Chairman of COMPNORs Select Committee. He left behind his command of CompForce and assumed this new post full time. He wasted no time in implementing programs designed to improve Imperial morale and more importantly dedication to the New Orders ideals and methodology. Ranks Imperial Army *Private First ClassE-3 *CorporalE-4 *Sergeante-5 *Sergeant First ClassE-6 *Second LieutenantO-1 *First LieutenantO-2 *CaptainO-3 *MajorO-4 *Lieutenant ColonelO-5 *ColonelO-6 *Brigadier GeneralC-1 COMPNOR *Major GeneralC-2 *Chairman Awards Empire-Wide *Imperial High Command Bar *Letter of Commendation 3 *Imperial Duty Bars - 3 Years Army Awards *Unit Distinguished Service *Brigade Commanding Officer *Army Betterment Award *Imperial Army Command Bar COMPNOR *Imperial Academy Basic Graduate *COMPNOR Service Ribbon-1 year Mission *Beta or Battle of Beta Imperial Navy *1st Assault Fleet - Retired Comment Area Category:Individuals Category:Human